


creatures of the river

by satinsails



Series: matsuhana for days [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos, they get drunk and get tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: “I think we got tattoos last night,” Hanamaki said, voice panicked, and Matsukawa turned his head and squinted at him.“I know,” he replied, and the realization set in. Hanamaki couldkillhim.Hanamaki and Matsukawa get drunk and get tattoos. Theyreallyshouldn't drink together.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: matsuhana for days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146752
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	creatures of the river

Hanamaki and Matsukawa really shouldn’t drink together.

They both didn’t know when to stop, and more often than not, they would wake up the next morning with killer hangovers and only vague memories of the night before. Tonight was no exception.

Hanamaki played with his boyfriend’s hair, his wrist in one of Matsukawa’s hands while he drew on it with the other. He hummed along to the song playing from Matsukawa’s phone while he drew, pushing back some of his hair that revealed a little tattooed _t_ behind his ear that made him smile. He had thought of getting an _i_ in the same place, but he’s a baby when it comes to needles, and they can only be so cheesy, anyway.

Matsukawa patted his thigh, nodding towards his finished product.

“Crab,” he said, grinning as Hanamaki inspected the little crab drawing on his arm. Hanamaki blew on the ink gently, and he traded Matsukawa the bottle of liquor for the pen in his hands.

“Very cute,” he complimented, pinching Matsukawa’s cheek before pulling one of his legs onto his lap. “My turn.”

He drew on the side of his leg where it was a bit more difficult to see the black ink with the hair there. Still, he managed a little alligator with pointy teeth that made his boyfriend smile.

“I like it,” Matsukawa said, and Hanamaki half-bowed.

“Both creatures of the sea,” he said.

“Alligators don’t live in the sea.” Hanamaki frowned.

“I guess they don’t.”

“Some crabs live in rivers, though.” Matsukawa paused before adding, “I think.”

“Creatures of the river, then.”

This was the last thing Hanamaki remembered when he woke up the next morning.

He was naked, and his head hurt – these things were to be expected. He rolled over to look at Matsukawa, who was facing away from him, snoring softly.

When he reached out to poke at him, he saw the little crab still on his forearm. 

_At the time,_ this was not alarming, but when Hanamaki went to rub at it, the ink didn’t smear. He frowned, getting up with minor difficulty and heading to the bathroom. He didn’t bother to stop and put clothes on, instead making a beeline for the bathroom sink and running his arm under the water. He scrubbed at it with soap and water, and after ten minutes, stared down at his reddened skin with wide eyes. 

He marched back into the bedroom, throwing the covers off of his boyfriend and causing him to groan. But there it was, the little baby alligator on Matsukawa’s leg, except his was wrapped in tape. Hanamaki didn’t know what happened to his own.

“ _Issei_ ,” he said, throat dry, reaching out to shake him.

“What do you want?” he mumbled, shoving his face in the pillow. 

“I think we got tattoos last night,” Hanamaki said, voice panicked, and Matsukawa turned his head and squinted at him.

“I know,” he replied, and the realization set in. Hanamaki could _kill_ him.

“You,” he started, shoving at his shoulder when he tried to roll back over. “You let me get a _tattoo_ while I was drunk off my ass?”

“I got one, too.”

“You remember it, at least!”

“What’s the big deal?”

“What’s the- are you kidding me?”

Matsukawa reached up, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back down in the bed. He squeezed him tight while he struggled, and eventually, he gave in and let him hold him.

“I thought you liked your crab,” he said after a minute, voice still tired and scratchy. Hanamaki was trying not to freak out. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it now, anyway.

“I do,” he replied, because he _did_ , but not enough to keep on his body forever.

“And every time you look at it, you’ll think of me,” Matsukawa said, and Hanamaki sighed, looking down at his forearm. He supposed there was something sweet about having one of Matsukawa’s little doodles on him forever. It could be worse. He should be glad Matsukawa was at least a little more sober.

He brushed his thumb over the little tattoo, unable to fight his smile. He liked it, he decided, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a sigh.

“I’m never drinking with you again,” Hanamaki said, and Matsukawa laughed through his nose. 

“Is that a promise?”

Hanamaki pinched his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
